world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
080214tethysjack
03:38 GA: From whithin the base's corridors, the sound of music (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NjbGr2nk2c) and movement is heard from the door of the gym, along some unintelligible ranting. 03:39 GA: Tethys walks into the Gym with a cocked eyebrow for her daily training. "| Is someone in here? |" 03:39 GA: "| Listening to... 80s music? |" 03:41 GA: Inside the gym, a figure is seen sitting on the shoulders of a standing training dummy, the head of another dummy impaled on a sword. "Look, all i'm saying is that she could have outdanced trolldona ANY day of the week." 03:42 GA: Tethys notices this clearly insane person and quietly shuffles her way over to the treadmills and such. 03:44 GA: "What?" The display on his arm blinked. "Oh shit! Someone to settle this." Taking a jump off the dummy, Jack lands standing near the treadmills and leans on one. "Yo, Knuckles, solve us a bet would you?" 03:45 GA: "(|dontseemedontseemedontseeshitheseesme- Cough, um, sure? And... did you just call me 'Knuckles'? |" 03:48 GA: "Of course, what else would you do with that pair of horns?" He looked genuinally confused at the question. "Now, who would win on a dance off, Trolldona or that girl from the "Maniac" video?" 03:49 GA: Tethys ponders this for a moment. "| Totally the girl from the 'Maniac' video. |" She jumps onto the control panel of the treadmill and starts running along the tops of the machines. 03:51 GA: "See i TOLD you!" Jack swinged the head on the Horn saber towards the dummy he was sitting on, the head hits and the dummy falls apart revealing how badly was it cut up. "Some people just can't accept facts." 03:53 GA: "| Who are you talking ttttno, nevermind, I don't care. |" 03:54 GA: "Say, Knucks, i got a question for ya. Is it wrong that everyone is having so much fun even tough the world is gonna go to hell?" He was cleaning his nails with the tip of the sword. 03:56 GA: "| Well, everyone was bummed for about five minutes, and then went, 'Angst? What Angst? Let's fuck!' It's probably good for morale that we're having fun, anyway. |" 03:56 GA: "| So, no, it's not wrong. |" 03:57 GA: "Well yeha but, If what they told us it's true, then literally EVERYONE in the world is screwed! Old lady that kept making bread every morning? Fucked. That girl that worked so hard to finally pay for her carrer convincing herself that being a stripper was temporary? Fucked, well, even more so than usual." 03:58 GA: Tethys stops and balances on a nearby Eliptical, shrugging. "| So? Nothing we can do about it. |" 03:59 GA: "| Stop wangsting and get training. |" 03:59 GA: "| That's my plan. |" 04:00 GA: "Pretty solid plan knucks, smarter than getting existensial while ripping appart dummies that i'm not sure if they are gonna take out of the paycheck. So, How are things going in general for you in the base?" 04:01 GA: "| Pretty good I guess. Had a lot of sex. Nice gym for training. |" 04:03 GA: "Is Bottleopener good on the sack? I was wondering what did my bro saw in him" 04:04 GA: "| Who? Are you talking about Thiago? No, not really, to be honest, but not many are. |" 04:04 GA: "| He's romantic though, so it evens out. |" 04:05 GA: "Awww, does he speak shakespeare to you? Wich ironically works as dirty and romantic." 04:06 GA: "| No. But why did you call him 'Bottleopener' And why would my horns make knuckles? Do you intend to rip our horns out and use them for such purposes? |" 04:09 GA: "Well NO... maybe... Probably thezety kid if bro kills him on accident, but it's just a little passtime of mine, i mean, have you seen these? (http://i42.photobucket.com/albums/e346/Rednal/Fate%20Stay%20Night/ArcherKanshoBakuya.jpg) You wouldn't BELIVE the quality of these things, wasting horns is a goddamned sin." 04:10 GA: "| Those are made of horns? |" 04:10 GA: "| Christ. Talking to yourself, and making weapons out of body parts. |" 04:11 GA: "HEY! I wasn't talking WITH the head, i was talking to IT, totally different. And what ELSE would you use to hunt trolls? Ever tried shooting one? You fuckers have so many redundant organs that it's pretty goddamn hard to guess a good shooting spot."" 04:12 GA: She resumes jumping around. "| Oh my god, everyone here is insane. |" 04:13 GA: "Said the girlfried of the pirate." Jack was cleaning a sword with a towel. 04:14 GA: "| Okay, who I'm in a relationship with doesn't make me insane. Talking to inanimate objects and murdering people would make me insane. |" 04:15 GA: "Oh really? Say you got to protect miss queenie and some smart-ass tought he could get a shot at her, You kill him because goddamn if that was not the only way to stop him, are you a murderer??" 04:15 GA: "| No, I'm a protector. |" 04:16 GA: "| It's not murder when you kill someone who's trying to do evil. |" 04:18 GA: "Oh then i believe presentations are in order! Here is an old friend that used to be called Montos Achaek!" He raised the black sword. "He and his brother Astero were some radicals that went around killing Human children! Say hi!" 04:18 GA: "| Hello. |" 04:18 GA: "| Well, if you're only killing mean people, then that's absolutely fine. |" 04:19 GA: "| Still insane from talking to inanimate objects though. |" 04:19 GA: "Honey, everyone is insane. Some peopole are just better at it than others." 04:19 GA: "| Yeah, I think I fall into the 'Sane' category. |" 04:20 GA: "Oh really? The girl with the emotional issues and the booty calls per the dozen has her game togheter then? Had me fooled." 04:20 GA: "| ...Emotional issues? |" 04:20 GA: "| And what do you have against booty calls, you slutshaming fuck? |" 04:21 GA: "| I've only screwed two people here. |" 04:22 GA: "And broke half of those hearts. That's a nice KD ratio right?" 04:22 GA: "| Hey, he knew it was a casual relationship. |" 04:22 GA: "| And what the fuck gave you the impression I have emotional issues? |" 04:23 GA: "You ever seen lily speak? Or move. Bitch is crazy." 04:24 GA: "| But... what does that have anything to do with emotional...? |" 04:25 GA: "You see she doesn't really have that "My day could be better" Face. That's a face that A LOT of people around here have. Sure, she screws up a lot, but goddamn if she looks happy while doing so. Even the bottleopener looks happy with the beatings of a criptic motherfucker. But you? You look like you're missing something girl." 04:26 GA: "| You uh, clearly haven't seen my constant smiling slash smirking around Thiago. And, I'm just bored. |" 04:26 GA: "| You can't say I have emotional issues because I don't constantly smile at the end of the world. |" 04:27 GA: "Oh please, everyone can smile, In fact i'm convinced that Sorser can't do anything else. But they look like actual smiles, not "I think i should be smiling" smiles." 04:29 GA: She smiles, showing off her fangs. "| Oh, woe is me, I'm faking it, however will I get through my day now?" |" 04:30 GA: She jumps away, snickering. 04:30 GA: "Oh come ON! I was expecting a punch or a slap by this point!" 04:30 GA: "| Are you blackflirting? Humans aren't capable of that. |" 04:31 GA: "What? No fuck that, the day i hit on someone with hate is the day i ask someone to shoot me in the head. I need a sparring partner! And pissed off works a HELL of a lot better than normal." 04:32 GA: "| Oh, why didn't you just say so? |" 04:32 GA: She strolls over, taking her grappling hooks out. "| Okay. |" 04:33 GA: "I was talking to a FUCKING head, What makes you think that the easy way is the first one to come to mind?" He said taking out the second sword. 04:34 GA: "| I dunno. Common sense dictates that people will take the easiest path when possible. |" 04:34 GA: "Hehehe, common sense." 04:35 GA: "| Hey, just because I'm the only one with a Sense Motive doesn't mean I should assume everybody else picked Wisdom as their dump stat. |" 04:35 GA: She begins sparring. 04:36 GA: "Those words sound like someone is breaking some kind of wall." Taking a stance, he grinned at her. 04:37 GA: "| Don't be silly, we haven't started the game yet. And, I'm a Knight, which isn't an actual D&D class anyway. |" 04:38 GA: "Look at that!" He jumped towards her, aiming a downward slash with the back of his swords. "You're a nerd as well!" 04:39 GA: She blocks and parries with her hook, taking the oppurtunity to shoot the other one at him. "| Well, guilty as charged. |" 04:41 GA: Barely managing to avoid getting hooked in the face, Jack sways it to the left as his eyes widen. "Wait, so does that mean you and Bottleopener use costumes?" He said ducking and slashing upwards. 04:42 GA: Tethys takes up a defensive stance. "| No, not yet. It's a good idea, though. |" 04:44 GA: As she moves to defend and the slash reaches the higest point, Jack switches his sabers for a long red lance to hit her with the downward impulse. "Dress up as Juliet, see if he freaks out!" 04:46 GA: Tethys flashsteps out of the way to behind him and backflips away. "| Heh, I'll tell you if he does. |" 04:49 GA: "Ok that movy-flashy thing." using his left leg as a torgue point, he quckly turns around to give the lance as much acceleration as possible. "HOW are you doing it?" 04:50 GA: She grabs the lance with the claw of her hookshot and sideflips over it. "| Anime magic, obviously. |" 04:51 GA: "Oh come on!" Switching to his swords, He jumps at where she should fall as he slashes with both arms in a sicssor. 04:52 GA: She powerslides under him. 04:54 GA: "That can't be anime magic!" As he was in the air, he switched to his lance and stuck it on the ground, using the momentum to vault himself towards her faster, the lance remained on the spot and he was unarmed. "That can't be Anime magic! You're wearing decent clothes!" 04:55 GA: She jumps in the air and shoots her hooks at the ceiling, pulling herself up and just out of reach. "| I'm just joking, I'm not entirely sure how it's physically possible. |" 04:57 GA: "Well then." A wide grin came on to his face as he landed where she was. "Let's experiment!" Taking out his swords, He threw one at what should be the apex of her pull. 04:59 GA: She captchalogues one hookshot and decaptchalogues it, aiming it at the incoming sword, and shoots it out of the air. 05:01 GA: "Oh come on!" Catching the sword, he made a quick spin in place taking out the other one and throwing them both at her. "Now, AGAIN, but without the cleverness." 05:02 GA: She ungrapples from the ceiling and flashsteps a few feet to the right, so it misses, and lands next to him, smirking. "| You've got moves, but I've got more. |" 05:03 GA: "That's awesome, hey did you ever study the boomerang principle in troll school?" 05:04 GA: "| The boomerang wha-" The sword falls and the hilt hits her right on the head, and then clanks onto the floor. "- No, maybe I should have paid more attention. |" 05:05 GA: "Science is the best thing ever right?" 05:05 GA: "| Heh, I suppose. Guess you win round one. |" 05:05 GA: She offers a hand, for a shake. 05:06 GA: He answers in kind. "If it's any consolation, you're the fastest one yet. And the fucker i made the lance out of made me RUN for it." 05:07 GA: "| Well, a bodyguard of such high caliber has to be pretty fast, no? |" 05:07 GA: "It HAS to be fair, like, give the terrorist a chance." 05:08 GA: She snickers. "| Maybe next time, Jack. |" 05:08 GA: "Fair enough, I have to go and run some stuff trough my pc, plus goddamn if i have to take a breather after this." 05:09 GA: Tethys wipes her forehead with a towel. "| Me too, heheh. See you around. |" She leaves to go take a nice, cold shower.